Stable Lovin'
by 12SilentAssassin23
Summary: Quinn hates her life on her family farm after her boyfriend Noah, their family Ranch Hand was fired and taken away from her when her father found out they were dating. The next summer her father hires a new Ranch Hand that frustrates her to no end yet captivates her all at the same time. Will Quinn make the same mistake twice or learn from her past? Quinntana! Mentions of Quick!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this new Quinntana! I enjoyed writing it so I hope someone enjoys reading it.**

 **Stable Lovin'**

 **Chapter 1- Ranch Hands**

Quinn lived on a farm.

A small farm.

It wasn't her dream life and she pretty much hated it. Until she met Noah Puckerman. Her father had hired him as a ranch hand to help around with her older brother Sam. It was just the two of them and her dad that worked on the farm. It really wasn't that big. Anyways she fell in love with him at first sight. She was only sixteen though and he was nineteen so to say her parents didn't approve of the relationship was an understatement. But they was together anyways in secret and she was finally happy on that small farm. As long as she had Noah.

It was only a matter of time before her father found out though and he had fired Noah right on the spot threatening to call the cops if he ever came to see Quinn again and she hadn't seen him since but they tried to keep in touch with letters. She was heartbroken and once again she hated that stupid little farm and she hated her family. They ruined everything and the moment she turned eighteen she was out of there. She was going to find Noah and they were going to be together again. Unfortunately she still had a year to go before she turned eighteen but she was counting down the days.

"Quinn!"

She frowned as Sam jumped on her bed, shaking her shoulder with his big hand. He was a year older than her and dad's favorite ever since the Noah thing. Their dad was preparing him from the day that he could take over running the farm. It wasn't a main source of income or anything but it did make a little bit of pocket cash and was passed down through the Fabray family.

"What Sam?" She mumbled as she pulled the pillow over her head.

"You gotta get up and see the new Ranch hand dad just hired. She's hot!" he said as he shook her again. Her eyebrows knitted together. She didn't want to seem interested but she kind of was seeing how their father tried to only hire ranch hands his own age. They often quit quickly because they was just too old to hang onto the job for so long.

"How old is she?" She asked as she removed her pillow to look at her brother's grinning face.

"Twenty-three."

She tried to hold back her laugh. "She's way too old for you Sam." She said and watched as he glared at her.

"You didn't think that about your precious Noah." He said with a disgusted face. Her own eyes narrowed at the mention of him. Sam was often teasing her with the mention of Noah and he was just so annoying for it.

"Yeah and look what happened! He got sent far away just like your little girlfriend will if you don't get out of my room!" she said as she hit him with her pillow. He jumped up from the bed as he tried to protect himself with a grin before running out the room. She threw the pillow at the closed door before standing up out of bed. She slipped her robe on before moving over to her window and looking out of it. She had the perfect view over the entire farm from her bedroom.

Her eyes immediately fell on her father and his new ranch hand. It looked like he was showing her the horse stables. She couldn't see her face much on the account of her cowboy hat but from what she could see Sam was actually right for once. She looked pretty hot from here. She tilted her head trying to get a better look at the older girl.

Her skin was a perfect bronze color, her hair was long, pitch black, thick curls that traveled down her back and over her shoulders. She had on tight jeans, which Quinn thought was weird because it was the middle of summer and a red plaid shirt which she thought was even stranger because it appeared to be made of wool and it was _the middle of summer_.

She watched as her father walked the girl back towards the house. He had a bright smile on his face and Quinn rolled her eyes because that usually meant he was super happy about something so clearly he liked his new ranch hand. She could see more of the girls face the closer that she got to the house. She caught a glimpse of plumped lips and a pair of dimples because the girl was smiling just as wide as her father if not more but her eyes were still concealed by her black cowboy hat.

That was until the girl actually looked up at her. Well not really up at her but up at the house. Quinn was just about ready to step back from the window before she was seen but it was too late. The girls' eyes locked with her own and Quinn felt her breath hitch in her throat as her eyes meant with deep brown. Quinn immediately felt something strange flow through her body the moment their eyes connected. She felt glued to the spot and her cheeks felt too warm. Her heart ready to beat out of her chest.

What was this?

The girl's smile had faded since locking eyes with Quinn and was quickly replaced with a knowing smirk as if she knew something Quinn didn't. It felt like they were staring at each other for hours, days even but with all honesty it was only a short few seconds before the girl was looking away again giving all her attention to her father.

Quinn released a heavy sigh before she turned away from the window. She moved over to her dresser quickly and began to fix her bed hair. She looked like shit and probably a complete weirdo for looking out her window like that. She breathed into her hand and cringed at her morning breath. She had to hurry and brush her teeth before her dad called her down to meet his new ranch hand like always.

She rushed out the door quickly and was only a step away from the bathroom when her father called for her at the bottom of the steps. "Just a sec!" she shouted before quickly throwing tooth paste on her toothbrush. She didn't know why she felt the need to have everything perfectly in place when she met this girl. She brushed her teeth quickly with one hand while running her fingers through her hair with the other to get the rest of the kinks out.

"Come on Quinn! Hurry up down here now!"

She rolled her eyes at her father before quickly spitting into the sink. She wiped her mouth and pulled her robe tighter around her before walking out the bathroom and making her way down the stairs. The stairs led straight down into the kitchen where she found the rest of her family. Her mother stood at the stove making breakfast while the girl stood by the door with her hands stuffed in her pockets and Sam hovering next to her with a goofy grin on his face as he made small talk with her.

"Here she is." Russell said as he stood by the stairs she had just come down. "This is our daughter Quinn. She's seventeen and getting ready to enter her senior year of high school." He said as he put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards the older girl. She tried to smile but for some reason she felt entirely too nervous.

"Hi." She said and offered a small wave. The girl stepped forward as she put out her hand.

"It's real nice to meet you Quinn. I'm Santana." She said and Quinn glanced to her hand before taking it to shake. She looked up at her and watched as that smirk came back to her face and for some strange reason she felt like she was the only one to notice it. She released Santana's hand and stepped back from her before tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Quinn, Santana here has been working on ranches and farms since she was ten years old. She's got the most experienced any of our other ranch hands had. I feel like she's going to make a good fit with this family. I just ask that you make her feel at home when she's here and help her with anything she needs like finding anything or even out doing chores. You know that's a lot of work for your brother and just her alone." He said.

"Oh I'm sure we can handle it." Santana said as she glanced towards Sam. Quinn felt her lips tug into a small frown as her brother's cheeks flushed pink and he looked away from Santana bashfully. She rolled her eyes before she looked to her dad who was just laughing with a nod of his head. She didn't get it. It was okay for Sam to hook up with the ranch hand that was five years older than him but not her?

"I'm sure you will. This will be a good year." Russell said with a nod of his head before he looked to Santana. "So when can you get started Santana?" he asked.

"Right now if you want. I'm here to work." She said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Russell grinned again as he looked over to his wife who smiled back at him.

"I like her." He said as he pointed towards her and she nodded her head. At least Quinn knew now why her father was grinning like an idiot earlier. Santana said all the right things that he wanted to hear from her. It was kind of sickening how happy a stranger could make her father with just a few words. She rolled her eyes before turning back towards the stairs.

"Quinn don't be rude." Her mother said and she stopped and turned back around to find all of their eyes on her. "Tell Santana it was nice to meet her…"She said as she tilted her head towards her. Quinn looked over to Santana who looked slightly amazed by the whole thing. Quinn's eyes narrowed slightly when Santana finally looked back to her.

"It was nice meeting you Santana."

"Likewise Quinn." She said with a nod of her head and a smile. There was just something so…cocky about this girl and Quinn found it annoying yet slightly attractive though she wasn't attracted to women or anything. She turned back on her heels and rushed back up the stairs without a second glance towards her family members or Santana. She could hear the mumbles of Sam saying she was always like that her mother apologizing for how rude she was being. She could only scuff at them as she slammed her bedroom door shut.

She hated her family.

She ran into Santana again later that day because when she wants to get away the horses stable was the place she went too. She found Santana cleaning out one of the horses pin. She had lost the plaid shirt and was in nothing but a white sweaty beater and her hat hung off the back of her neck. Her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

She was drenched in sweat and covered in dirt. She looked like any other ranch hand that she seen working at their farm but there was something about Santana doing it that made it much more appealing to her. She was pretty content to just cross her arms and watch as Santana worked with her back towards her. She only found farm work interesting when Noah use to do it. She loved to watch him work and it appeared it was going to be the same with Santana. Some people had it and some didn't she guessed.

"S'up Jail Bait."

Quinn hadn't paid much attention to what she had said because it had come out in a little breathy pant that gave Quinn butterflies for reasons she'd never admit too and her voice was a lot huskier than that morning. It made her feel like as if the voice she had used earlier was to trick her parents into thinking she was this sweet innocent thing when really she had the voice of some kind of sex goddess. Her eyebrows had knitted together when she had finally realized what Santana had really said.

"W-What did you just call me?" she asked with a small tilt of her head. She was sure she had to have just misheard her. That had to be it. She watched as Santana stood up right, stabbing her pitchfork into the pile of hay she was standing in before turning to look at Quinn. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her forearm and Quinn tried to ignore the bead of sweat that slowly made its way in between Santana's cleavage.

"Jail Bait." She answered with a small shrug of her shoulders as if it was nothing. Quinn's eyes narrowed into a glare as she stepped farther into the stable.

"and what gives you the right to call me that. You don't know me." She said with a shake of her head. Santana released a chuckle that Quinn will never admit caused a shiver to run up her spine.

"Oh I know enough. You know your brother sure does talk a lot." She said as she placed her hand on her hip, the other still gripping the pitchfork tightly. "He told me all about your stable lovin' with Noah. He said your parents haven't treated you the same since." She said with a shake of her head before a small smirk came to her lips. "He pop that cherry too?" she asked as she eyed her.

Quinn was taken back. She was stunned speechless for a few moments as she just stared at Santana. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of this woman's mouth. When her shock wore off she was filled with a sudden rage. "That is none of your damn business. And what the hell gives you the right to talk to me like this? Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked as she stepped closer to her.

She watched as that all knowing smirk came to Santana's lips. "It was just a question. You can choose not to answer it." she said with another shrug and if she shrugged again Quinn was going to break her shoulder or something because it was beyond annoying. This woman was really starting to piss her off now. She had no idea why she was so drawn to her in the first place.

"There's something seriously wrong with you Santana." She said with a nod of her head before turning back towards the doors. "And I'll make sure you don't have a job tomorrow morning." She said and heard Santana chuckle from behind her once more.

"I don't know about all that. I think daddy likes me to much." She said and Quinn looked over her shoulder to watch her get back to work.

"Well don't get too comfortable." She said as she eyed her once more. Santana just smirked but said nothing farther. Quinn watched her a moment longer before walking out the stable. She quickened her pace towards the house. The more times she replayed the conversation in her head the madder she got and she really just wanted to go back and slap Santana across her face.

She was a new breed of bitch.

"Hey have you seen Santana?" Sam asked as he almost knocked her over while running out of the house and she glared up at him. He was carrying two bottles of water and it was clear he had one for Santana. He was like a love struck puppy and it made Quinn want to throw up all over the place. Santana wasn't even all that and hopefully he'd figure that out soon.

"She's in the horses stable." She mumbled and he nodded with a grin.

"She's awesome isn't she?" He asked and ran his fingers though his bangs.

"I hate her." she scuffed before brushing pass him and into the house.

"You're such a hater Quinn!" he called after her. She rolled her eyes as she jogged up to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She ran her fingers through her hair and paced her room a bit to try and calm herself. Santana was right, there was no way her father was going to fire her because Quinn told him too. He clearly did like Santana so she was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it.

She made her way over to her window and glanced out it to find Santana and Sam leaving the stable together both laughing as they walked side by side. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she watched them. This summer was going to be hell if Santana actually did stick around. She eyed the other girl from head to toe and watched as she rubbed the cold bottle of water around her neck.

She was really hot though.

She must have felt Quinn's eyes on her because not a moment later she was looking away from Sam to look up at Quinn's window. They locked eyes for the second time that day and Santana once again allowed a small smirk to come to her lips. Quinn tried not to allow herself to be phased this time. This time she remembered the conversation from the stable and that helped to remind her that Santana was a complete bitch so she flicked her off before closing her blinds.

She sat herself down on her bed and took in a deep breath.

It was going to be a long summer.

 **Well that's it for the first chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes and I'm sorry if any of my information about farms is wrong. I don't actually live on a farm nor have I ever been to one so sorry in advance for any wrongful information. I just thought Santana would make a sexy Cowgirl and decided to write it! Lol.**

 **Anyways I hope you liked it and if so let me know in a review and I'll gladly post more! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all like the first chapter. This is a pretty short chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how I want this story to go but I thought I'd put up a little more.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2- Adjustment**

A lot of the ranch hands that her father hired often moved into the guest room. It was a lot easier on the Ranch Hand to live at the farm then in town. Santana was no different and over the weekend Quinn watched as her and Sam moved a lot of her things into the spare room down the hall. She sat in the living room with her head in a book pretending to read but really watching as Santana carried heavy boxes up the stairs.

She had her hair up in a messy bun, tight short shorts that showed off her ass perfectly and another beater that was drenched in sweat. Quinn wasn't checking her out. She wasn't. She just wanted to know how she could make such a plain outfit look so good. It was completely normal for a girl to look at another girls outfit without it being gay. Even if she had been sitting and staring at that outfit for almost two hours.

"Finally finished!" Sam sighed as he and Santana made their way down the stairs. Quinn watched them make their way through the living, her eyes mostly on Santana who was wiping sweat from her temple. They both sat down on the sofa across from the chair Quinn hadn't moved from. Santana's eyes flickered up to her as if she felt her eyes and Quinn quickly looked down at her book.

"I made lemonade. It's in the fridge." She mumbled as she turned the page to her book. She could feel Santana's eyes burning holes through her and if she looked up she'd probably find a smirk going across her lips as well. She felt her cheeks burn with her embarrassment of getting caught staring and ducked her head farther down slightly to hide it.

She didn't like Santana. Not at all. She was festinated with her at best.

"Sweet!" Sam jumped back up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. "Santana you want a glass?" He asked as he disappeared into the next room.

"Sure." She called and Quinn slowly looked up to Santana only to find a pair of brown eyes on her. She glanced away before looking back to Santana but the other girl's eyes never left her. She was completely unashamed at being caught staring. Quinn sighed because that frustrated the hell out of her.

"What?"

"You were staring first."

Quinn gasped her mouth falling open. She knew it was true she was just in shock that Santana actually called her out on her. She had to be the most blunt person she had ever met. They had only had a few conversations because Santana had only been hired a few days ago and Quinn really tried to avoid her since their first conversation in the Stables but every conversation that they did have Santana was always leaving Quinn speechless and dumb found. She didn't know how she always caught her up.

"No I wasn't." she argued weakly and watched as Santana crossed her legs before chuckling with a small nod of her head. Quinn's eyes narrowed as she stared at Santana. She leaned forward in her chair. "Do you always seem so sure of yourself?" she asked and watched as Santana raised an eyebrow, her head tilting slightly in question. "I mean like are you ways so cocky? Do you always think you're right?"

"I don't know what you mean," Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I was staring because you were staring. Do you always lie to others and yourself?" Santana asked as she leaned forward slightly.

"I-I wasn't." Quinn shook her head and watched as Santana's smirk returned before Sam was walking back into the room.

"Here you are lovely lady." He said with a grin as he handed her the glass. She smiled up at him in thanks and he took the seat next to her. "So will you need help putting anything away?" He asked hopefully and Quinn rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair while bring her book back up to her face. Santana took a large sip of her drink before answering.

"No thanks Sammy boy I think I can handle the rest alone. I got some things that I just don't think your teenage boy mind could handle if you saw it so it's probably best if I put my own things away." She said and Quinn's eyes narrowed and she scuffed, both Sam and Santana glanced to her at the sound before looking back to each other.

"I could handle it." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, that goofy grin on his face as he looked down to his glass. "I mean I may still be a teenage but I am a man." Quinn laughed behind her book and so did Santana as she covered her mouth. Sam pouted slightly as he glanced to his little sister before looking back to Santana. "I am!"

The sound of the kitchen door opening and closing signaled the return of their father and they all watched as he walked into the living room area. "Glad to see you all getting along so well." He said as he stopped behind the couch and patted Sam on his shoulder who still appeared to be pouting slightly and looked to Quinn who was still fighting back a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Sam was just telling Santana how much of a man he was." Quinn giggled and Santana smiled to her with a shake of her head. Russell chuckled slightly as he patted Sam on the shoulder once more.

"He still needs a bit of work but he's on his way." He said with a nod of his head and looked to Santana. "Don't count him out yet. He'll make a woman real happy one day. Maybe that woman could be you." Quinn's jaw almost hit the ground at her father's words. She stared at him in shock and even Santana looked slightly confused as she looked up at the older man. Sam's entire face turned red as he stared down at his lap, trying to fight back the small smile. "You kids have fun." He went on before making his way up the stairs.

Did her farther really just hint at Sam and Santana getting together? Where in the world was that fair? She wasn't allowed to be with Noah because he was four years older then her but it was okay for Sam to be with Santana when Santana was five years older then him! It didn't make sense to her! "What the hell?" she hissed as she closed her book because it's not like she was reading it anyways. "What the actual hell!?"

"Jesus Jail Bait, what's the matter with you?" Santana asked as her eyebrow came together in confusion. Sam also looked to her confused. Quinn opened her mouth ready to rant an ear off but quickly closed it. They couldn't see it her way. They wouldn't understand. It just wasn't fair. She shook her head instead and made her way to the stairs.

"It's nothing. You wouldn't understand." She mumbled as she disappeared up the stairs. She huffed as she stepped into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair before she moved over to the desk and sat down. She pulled out a paper and pin before pulling out the last letter she had gotten from Noah. It had been awhile since the last time she has sent him anything but with Santana around she found her mind occupied a lot.

There was no one better to vent to then Noah. He always understood her and always knew the right thing to say back. She'd tell him all about her father and let him know they had gotten a new ranch hand who was ruder then all of old ranch hands put together and younger. He'd probably just laugh at her small problems and she fought back the smile that wanted to come to her lips as the thought of his laugh. She picked up her pin and began to write.

She finished her letter and sighed as she sealed it up and slipped it into her dressers to mail tomorrow. She looked to the clock while fighting back a yawn. She grabbed fresh night clothes before getting a towel and making her way down the hall. Her parents were probably already sleeping because they were always in bed early. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her parents while pushing the bathroom door open.

She froze in her steps as Santana stepped out of the shower while wrapping a towel around herself. Quinn quickly slapped her hands into her eyes while turning away. "I'm so sorry!" She felt her cheeks turning red. She hadn't seen anything but wet tan thighs and wet hair but it still had her flushed and embarrassed. She heard Santana chuckle and slowly peeked between her fingers to find the older girl standing in front of the mirror while putting toothpaste on her tooth brush, completely comfortable in her lack of clothing.

"Mother never taught you how to knock before entering?" She asked before shoving her toothbrush into her mouth and looking to Quinn in the mirror.

"And I guess you're too stupid to know how to lock a door." She shot back and watched as Santana smirked around her brush. Quinn's eyes narrowed as she eyed her quickly. Santana's skin was damp with water still, her wet dark hair following down her back. Quinn took in how smooth her skin looked and how her muscles rippled underneath them. Santana looked to be made from gold except for the scaring that went around her left shoulder. It looked like a very old wound as the scars were faded.

"You do a lot of staring Jail Bait. I know I'm hot but try not to drool." Santana said with a chuckle before she spit in the sink. Quinn rolled her eyes as she moved to stand next to her. She picked up her toothbrush and put paste on it.

"I was just looking at your shoulder. I wasn't checking you out or anything." She mumbled before putting her brush in her mouth. She watched as Santana frowned slightly but kept her eyes down as she rinsed her brush. She rinsed her mouth and began to apply her night cream to her face. "What happened to it?" Quinn asked after spitting.

"I'll tell you about it." Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders as she cleaned up her things before she looked over to Quinn and a smirk came to her lips. "If you tell me what your episode downstairs was about." She said while turning full towards her. Quinn frowned herself before she glanced to Santana and shook her head.

"Like I said before you wouldn't understand." She mumbled with a shake of her head.

"Yeah cause I'm sure your teenage problems are too much for me to handle." Santana snorted before making her way towards the door. Quinn rolled her eyes while shaking her head and putting her toothbrush away. "Have a goodnight Jail Bait." She called over her shoulder. Quinn watched her go before stepping over and slamming the door shut behind her.

She sighed before she took her clothes off and jumped into the much needed shower. Showers always helped her to relax and just get her mind off of things like how Santana looked in that towel. That was the last thing she wanted to think about. Once she was done showering and feeling relaxed with all thoughts of Santana off her mind she got out. She finished dressing and combed her hair before heading to bed.

Tomorrow was another day with their new ranch hand.

"Quinn!" Sam shouted as he busted into her room. "Wake up! Breakfast is ready."

Quinn groaned softly before she climbed out of the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair before she grabbed her letter and shoved it in the back of her night pants before making her way out the room. She jogged down the stairs as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She yawned and took her usual seat at the table. "Morning honey." Her mother said from the stove.

"Morning."

"Morning Quinn." She looked up to find Santana sitting across from her, plate already empty with a mug of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. She was fully dressed without a hint of sleep on her face. It looked like she had been up for hours already and she probably had been. She was smiling at Quinn and Quinn's eyes only narrowed in returning. Sam was sitting next to her, shoving food in his mouth as fast as possible.

"Morning." She mumbled back before she stood up from the table. She grabbed a glass and poured herself some orange juice.

"Well I should get to work. Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Fabray." Santana said politely as she stood from the table.

"Your very welcome Santana and please call me Judy." She said as she looked to her with a smile that Santana returned. Quinn rolled her eyes before she looked over to Sam who was eating even faster while slowly standing up at the same time. Santana placed her plate in the sink before disappearing out the house.

"Slow down Sam what's wrong with you?" Quinn asked as her mother handed her, her plate.

"Can't let Santana get too far ahead of me." He said with a grin as he quickly put his plate in the sink and dashed out the door after Santana. Quinn shook her head with a roll of her eyes before turning back to her food. Her mother sat down at the head of the table and they ate in mostly silence. Her mother and her didn't talk much since her thing with Noah last summer. They just weren't as close as they use to be.

"Quinn I really want you to be nice to this girl. Santana seems to be one of the best ranch hands your father as seen in years." She broke the silence but never looked up from her plate. Quinn frowned as she looked up at her mother. "And who knows maybe you can be friends. She's a little older then you but that's okay. You and Frannie was really close growing up with the large age difference. It'll be the same. I'm sure there is a lot a hard working girl like that can teach you."

Quinn sighed as she put her fork down. "It won't be the same mother. Santana isn't my big sister. She's a stranger and as of now I don't really like her so I don't see us being friends any time soon." She rose to her feet and picked up her plate, scraping it before starting the dishes. Her mother sighed heavily from the table.

"Okay so you don't have to be friends with her Quinn but for your father please be nice." She could hear the frustration in her mothers tone and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure Mother."

Her mother finished eating and she finished the dishes in silence before she started the walk to their mailbox in the front of the farm. She played with the letter in her hand the entire way there. She looked over it once she reached the mail box before placing a small kiss on the seal and dropping it inside. She sighed before she turned and made her way back to the farm.

Sam and Santana was herding the sheep when she got back, on their horses with their cowboy hats on. She squinted her eyes as she tried to get a look at Santana through the glare of the sun. She placed her hand above her eyes like a visor as she looked across the field. It helped and she was surprised to find Santana already looking in her direction.

She felt her cheeks flush slightly as Santana smirked and tipped her hat to her. She huffed at her cheeks as she felt them flush and she looked away from the older girl. How was she always caught looking? She jogged up the stairs of the porch and into the house. She finished cleaning up the kitchen before making her way up to her room where she fought the urge to look out the window and watch Santana work.

 **Well I hope you guys liked it and if not still stick with it. It'll get better and more interesting I promise! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Charlie and Lucky**

Quinn had a horse.

She's had him since she was twelve. He was stray horse that just wondered onto the farm. Her father didn't want to keep him because he was some stray breed that he didn't want around his other three horses but Quinn begged him and begged him. He had told her that if she wanted him than she had to take care of him all on her own and that's what she did.

Five years later Charlie was still her horse and she still took care of him daily like she had promised. Charlie was her only responsibility on the farm and would probably be the only reason she'd come back here after she turned eighteen. She was on her way down to the stable to groom her Charlie when she found Santana doing exactly that.

"Did anyone tell you that I groom my own horse?" She asked as she crossed her arms. Santana glanced over the back of the white horse at Quinn. Quinn watched as a small smirk came to Santana's lips.

"So I've been told but I was just wondering if Charlie here actually wanted a real groom for once in his life." She said as she ran the brush down his back. Quinn's eyes narrowed into a glare. Santana had only been with them for a short few days now but Quinn couldn't stand her already. She always had little smart remarks to throw at Quinn though she was a sweetheart to everyone else.

Her father just loved her more and more each day. She was always up at the creak of dawn to start her chores and didn't finish until the sun was going back down. Quinn wondered how she had a life at all but she seemed to really enjoy every chore that she did. Sam often got up just a few hours after her and followed her around like a puppy. It made her sick. He was flirting with her left and right and Santana just ate it up.

"I groom him just fine thank you." She said as she quickly walked to the other side of Charlie and snatched the brush from Santana's hand. Santana released a small chuckle as she put her hands on her hips and stepped back. Quinn looked to the all white horse and brought her hand up to rub the side of her neck. "Charlie is the only one that treats me like I belong in this family." She mumbled. Santana was quiet for a moment behind her so she began to brush were Santana had left off.

"Sam told me he usually cleans Charlie's hooves for you. I told him I would today." Quinn glanced back at her with a small frown. "I mean if that's okay with you Jail Bait." She said as another smirk came to her lips. Quinn's eyes narrowed into a glare before she turned her attention back to Charlie. She tried to ignore Santana any chance she got but that nickname never failed to get under her skin. It was like a constant reminder that she couldn't have Noah for another full year.

"Do whatever you want." She said with a shake of her head. Santana than got down next to Charlie's front hooves and lifted them one at a time to clean the dirt and pebbles from them. Quinn glanced down at her every once in a while as she stroked his coat clean. They worked in silence for the most part which surprised Quinn because Santana usually always had something to say. She cleared her throat when she was just about done and glanced to Santana who was on Charlie's last hove. "So what's up with you and my brother?" she might as well ask and find out what's going on.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked as she stood up and wiped her hands on her pants. She looked to Quinn and Quinn narrowed her eyes because she had a feeling that Santana knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Like why is it totally okay for him to flirt and hit on the Ranch hand but not me?" she asked as she crossed her arms. Santana allowed a smirk to come to her lips before she took a step closer to Quinn.

"Well no one said you couldn't hit on me Quinn." She chuckled. Quinn felt her cheeks flush and she sure as hell was hoping Santana hadn't noticed but by the cocky look on her face she had. She looked away with a roll of her eyes.

"Thanks by no thanks. I'm really not that into that." She said as she looked away from her. Santana chuckled again.

"Well your father likes me and so does Sam. Sam is to take over the farm when your father decides to pass it down to him and he wants Sam to have a fitting wife that can also handle things around the farm." She said as she crossed her arms. Quinn felt her eyes almost fall out of her head at how wide they came. She stared at Santana. She really couldn't believe her ears.

"And your that wife?" she asked. Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Unbelievable. That's why my father doesn't mind Sam hitting on you all the time? Well do you even like my brother? I've never heard anything like this in my life." She said as she tossed her hands in the air and turned away from Santana. This woman was a whole five years older than her brother when Noah had only been three years older than her but this was okay? This was expectable? This all just sounded crazy to her.

"They don't think I know that much but like I said before…your brother talks a lot." She said with a small chuckle before she looked back to Charlie. "And Charlie is a beautiful horse. You really do groom him well. I was just teasing you earlier." She said as she stroked his neck. Quinn nodded as she stared at her. She wasn't stupid. She knew that Santana was just changing the subject so she wouldn't have to answer the questions she had just asked.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she looked back to the horse who was shifting on his feet.

"So do you want to ride him with me?" she asked. Quinn quickly looked over at her.

"Like with you? At the same time?" she asked and watched as Santana laughed those dimples showing that made Quinn's heart fluttering the first time she saw them. She felt her face burn once more as well as the tip of her ears. Why was Santana always making her feel these things when she wasn't being annoying? She would make her feel things that only Noah uses to be able to make her feel.

"No. You ride Charlie and I plan on taking Lucky. I already took Star and Shadow out this morning." She said as she pointed back to the three other horses. "And I've groomed them all. Charlie was the last one and I just took pity on him. You take forever to wake up in the morning." She said. Quinn could feel herself pouting and she quickly turned away from Santana to hide it. She had been told before that she was a late raiser but just because she didn't wake up at the creak of dawn like most people didn't mean that she didn't get up early at all.

"You watch to see when I wake up?" she asked as she moved over to the saddles hanging off the wall.

"Of course I do." Santana said and Quinn knew she was just being sarcastic. She rolled her eyes as Santana pulled Lucky from his stall. He was a light brown color and was the youngest horse they had. He was often spooked by little things and it was a bit of a task to get him to calm back down. She saddled Charlie up and Santana did the same for Lucky. "Need me to help you up?" she asked as she glanced over at her. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine thanks." She said as she climbed over top of Charlie. She sighed as she got herself all comfortable before stroking the side of his neck. She looked over to Santana watching as she climbed onto Lucky. She couldn't help but to notice the way Santana's ass looked almost perfect as she threw her leg over the horse. She had to rip her eyes away before Santana noticed that she was staring.

"I'll race you." Santana said as she cooed Lucky into motion and he trotted pass them. Quinn shook her head before she followed her out of the stable. She wasn't one to turn down a challenge especially from Santana. She found herself trying to one up her all the time it seemed even though Santana had only been around for a little bit. She was always a competitive sport though even with Sam and their older sister Frannie.

It had been awhile since Quinn had taken Charlie as fast as he could go. She forgot how good it felt to have the wind hit her face and run through her hair at full speed. She forgot the thrill of riding him like this and the whole time she was smiling. Every time she looked over at Santana the other girl was smiling too. That beautiful smile with all her dimples. Quinn wasn't sure if it was riding Charlie at full speed that was making her heart race and giving her butterflies or if it was having Santana aim that smile at her that was doing it. She just kept telling herself it was the formal of the two.

"I totally beat you." Santana said once they came to the end of the gate. They had done a few laps around the field and the whole time seemed to be almost dead even. Quinn couldn't only suck her teeth because there was no way Lucky beat her Charlie.

"Only in your dreams Lopez." She said and watched as Santana leaned forward to rub at Lucky's neck. Both horses were panting from their run but appeared to have enjoyed it just as much as they did. Santana only chuckled as she looked back up. "Lucky may be younger but Charlie's strides had her beat." She said with a shrug of her shoulder as if it was common knowledge that Charlie would always beat Lucky.

"Well you sure do have confidence in that old bat. I'll tell you what tomorrow we'll race again with your brother watching. He'll tell you who's really the best." She said as a grin came to her lips. Quinn rolled her eyes before she signaled Charlie to start walking. Santana tapped Lucky's sides with her heels and he moved forward to fall in step with Charlie. They walked slowly along the fences.

"No way. He's complete biases so he can't take part. He'll only choose you because he's working so hard to get into your pants." She said as she stroked under Charlie's ear. She heard Santana release a small throaty laugh and she rolled her eyes again at the hair that rose on the back of her neck from it. She looked over to her to find Santana's eyes already on her, a smirk on her lips.

"Well he's going to have to work a lot harder. I'll tell you now he only has like a one percent chance of getting in my pants. Probably not even that. Maybe if I'm like shit faced drunk." She said as she looked ahead and Quinn's eyebrows knitted together.

"And why's that? Is he too young for you?" Santana shook her head.

"That's not it." she said and Quinn's frown grew.

"Is he not good looking enough for you? Because girls at school just fall at his feet usually. He's really not that bad looking and if you don't think he's good looking enough then you have some pretty high standards." She said and watched as Santana laughed again with a shake of her head. Quinn would never say it out loud but she liked to be the one to make Santana laugh. "Than what it is? You guys seem to get along all the time. You're always laughing together and doing things together." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're a real good wing man, Jail Bait. I bet your brother would be so overjoyed to hear you backing him up like this." She said as she looked back towards her. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders with a frown at that stupid nickname again. "I didn't know you wanted me with your brother as much as the rest of your family." Santana mumbled and Quinn thought she sounded slightly disappointed. She looked over at her to find Santana frowning back at her.

"I don't." she said with a quick shake of her head. "I'm just trying to understand why you don't fall at his feet like everyone else." She watched as Santana's little smirk came back to her lips.

"I'm not like everyone else." She said and Quinn only rolled her eyes. Santana chuckled before shaking her head. "Let's just say he's really not my type."

"Than what is your type?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Santana said as she looked back towards her, eyeing Quinn from head to toe and Quinn looked away. The feel of Santana's eyes on her made her feel funny and she didn't want to like it. She heard Santana chuckle. "All you need to know is that he isn't it." she said with another shake of her head. Quinn nodded with a small sigh. At least she knew she wasn't the only one that didn't approve of her getting with Sam. "We sure are talking a lot about your brother today."

"I was just curious about your relationship with him is all." Quinn said as she looked back towards her with a shrug. Santana nodded her head and Quinn could see something in her eyes that wasn't there before. She just couldn't name it. It was like she had wanted to hear something different from Quinn than what she had actually said.

"Why?" she asked. Quinn licked her lips. It felt like this conversation had suddenly turned serious. She could only shrug her shoulders after a moment of silence under Santana's glaze. Santana didn't seem too happy with her response and frowned when she looked away from her. Quinn kept her eyes on her as they continued to ride slowly next to each other.

"Maybe because you are different." She said and Santana looked over at her once more. "I can't quite put my finger on it but there is something about you that is different than anyone I've ever met. I love Sam, I really do and I think he deserves to find a good woman and be happy but I don't think that woman is you. I think you deserve to be with a good man but I don't think that man is Sam." She said with a shake of her head as she gripped onto her rains a little bit tighter. She didn't know why she had said any of that but at least it was true.

Santana was quiet for a long moment before she chuckled and nodded her head. "Good enough." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Quinn nodded her head as she released a heavy sigh. "I think I've delayed the rest of my duties long enough. I still have to milk the cows and clean out the chicken coop." she said and Quinn nodded her head before following her back towards the stable until a loud sound not to far from the farm caused both horses to jump.

Charlie was easy to calm back down. She just stroked under his ear as he shifted about but Lucky completely lost it. He shook his head as Santana stroked his neck while whispering soothing words to him. It seemed to have worked at first before the same sound filled the air once more. Lucky dropped his head down before stumbling back onto his back legs roughly throwing Santana off of him. She hit into ground on her side with a grunt and he took off running.

"Oh my God Santana." Quinn said as she looked down at her. Charlie was stumbling his feet, frightened but not as afraid as Lucky who was half way back down the field. "Are you alright?" She asked as she watched Santana stand back to her feet, holding her arm with a pained expression.

"Let me up." She said as she walked over to Charlie and climbed on behind Quinn with just the use of her one arm. She wrapped her arm around Quinn and took the rains before tapping her knees into Charlie. He took off running and she led him to follow after Lucky who appeared to be slowing in his run. He looked around him as if he didn't know where to go while shaking his head.

Quinn tried to ignore the feel of Santana pressed against her and her arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't care that she could feel the soft pants of her breath against her hair and neck as she signaled Charlie to go faster with the click of her heels in his sides. It wasn't like it made shivers run down her arms, that was just from the wind and it wasn't like the feel of Santana pressed so tightly against her made her stomach jump with butterflies. That was just the thrill of riding Charlie so fast. At least that's what she told herself.

By the time they had caught up with Lucky he had stopped running and appeared to be just frightened now. Santana jumped down from Charlie and moved towards him slowly with her good arm raised up to show she wouldn't hurt him. He only shook his head and stepped off to the side. Quinn remained quit and on Charlie as she watched Santana speak softly to Lucky while moving towards him.

The more she spoke the calmer he got and she felt her own heart race slow down, her body relaxing now that it seemed like Santana had everything under control. Soon Lucky was calm enough to let Santana touch him and she stroked softly at his head in between his eyes as she continued to speak softly to him. Quinn had never handled a spooked horse before. She had watched Sam do it with Lucky because Lucky got spooked often but there was something about the way Santana did it that made it seem so touching. It was like she had connected with Lucky on some other level or something and it was quite touching.

"That's a good boy." Santana said as she took him by the rains. She walked along side him slowly and he followed after her, still breathing hard but a lot calmer. Quinn jumped down from Charlie and walked next to him as well as she fell in step next to Santana. "Sam wasn't lying. Lucky here is a real pussy huh?" she asked as she looked to Quinn who offered a small smile but nodded her head.

"You handled it really well." she said with a nod and Santana only smiled back at her before looking back to Lucky. Quinn allowed her eyes to fall to Santana's arm. It was still limp and she hadn't seen Santana even raise a finger on it after she fell off of Lucky. Not to mention it looked really out of place. "Is your arm alright?" She asked as her eyebrows came together in concern and watched as Santana looked down at it.

"It's just dislocated." She said with a shrug of her good shoulder as if it was common knowledge.

"Just?" she asked as she stopped walking and turned towards her, worry suddenly filling her. "Don't you need to go to the hospital or something? Oh my god does it hurt?" she asked as she looked back Santana's arm.

"Yeah. It hurts like a bitch actually." Santana chuckled. Quinn's eyes narrowed. Her arm was out of place and she was laughing about it? What was wrong with this woman? "It dislocates every once in a while when I'm a little bit rough on it. It's been like this ever since I was little. I was in a car accident." She said with a shrug and Quinn slowly nodded her head, that answered her question from the first week Santana had moved in about the scaring on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I'll just need you to pop it back into place." She said with a nod. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"You make it sound like I do something like that everyday." She said and Santana laughed again but Quinn didn't find anything funny. She followed Santana back into the stable and they placed Charlie and Lucky back into their stalls before Santana turned towards Quinn. Quinn bit her lip and swallowed thickly. She felt nervous. She didn't want to hurt Santana and her arm just looked painful. "Maybe I should go get my dad." She looked up at Santana's eyes who rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a wussy Jail Bait. It's simple." She said as she stepped closer and took Quinn's hand. She forced her to grip her wrist before taking her other hand and placing it on her shoulder. "You'll pull on it slowly and it'll pop right back in place." She said as she looked down towards the ground. Quinn took in a deep breath before she gripped Santana's wrist a bit tighter and pulled it out slightly. Santana hissed in pain and she immediately stopped. "Come on Quinn. Seriously. I need you to do this. I'll be fine." She said as she looked up at her. Quinn bit her lip before she nodded her head.

She closed her eyes tightly and pulled on Santana's arm before she began to pull once more. She heard Santana grunt in pain again before there was an unmistakable crunching sound from Santana's shoulder. She released a small cry of pain and her knees gave slightly as Quinn immediately released her. "Fuck, are you okay?" she asked and watched as Santana gripped her shoulder as she rolled it.

"I'm all good. Thank you." She sighed as she looked to her fingers as she wiggled them. She looked to Quinn. "See, totally fine. Just needs ice now." She said with a smirk and Quinn released a heavy sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever and don't ever ask me to do that again." She said and began to walk towards the door.

"Yeah because you don't want me to see how much you really do like me." Quinn turned back around to glare at her. Santana winked and she rolled her eyes.

"As if and you really need to get surgery done on that." She said with a shake of her head. Santana shook her own head with a small frown.

"I'll be out of a job for months. Being a ranch hand is all I know." She said and Quinn stared at her with a frown.

"Yeah and you won't be doing it much longer when your arm falls out for good." Santana laughed at her again.

"You'll take care of me when that happens right Jail Bait?"

Quinn rolled her eyes before heading back towards the stable doors. "Only in your dreams." She scuffed and heard Santana laugh softly behind her as she left the stables. She took in a deep breath as she walked towards the house. She'd die before ever admitting it but riding the horses with Santana was the most fun she had in a long time. She allowed a small smile to come to her lips as she thought back on her day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Sexual Orientation**

Santana had been with them a couple of weeks now. She did everything with them like she was apart of the family. She ate with them, watched T.V with them when she got the chance and was fully moved into the spare bedroom. Quinn still left like she didn't know much about her. Santana seemed really closed off and was really good at deflecting personal questions. You only knew stuff about her if she wanted you to know it. Other than that Quinn still felt like she knew as much about Santana as the day they met.

So instead of asking her straight out about herself Quinn just watched her instead. Ones actions can reveal a lot about that person and Santana's actions often said a lot. Like Santana was a bit of a drinker. She drank at breakfast, lunch and dinner and had one before going up for bed. She never thinks she's fully drunk but clearly Santana likes the buzz. She was pretty independent too. She rarely wanted Sam's help doing most task and if he helped anyways she'd get a little angry with him. That also helped Quinn to notice that Santana was a bit short tempered too. She was always kicking at something or throwing something when she couldn't get something fixed or when she couldn't get something done.

Quinn wasn't at all surprised by these traits of hers but she had learned a lot about Santana by just watching her. She had learned something else about Santana when Frannie came to visit the week before. Frannie was twenty-six, married with two kids and lived just a few hours away. She came to visit every once in a blue moon and allowed her sons to play on the farm.

To say that Frannie was beautiful was an understatement. She had the long blonde hair, a lot like Quinn with fair skin, shinning hazel eyes and a to die for smile. She may have had pushed out a few kids but her body still looked like God had craved it out of pure gold. Santana had literately tripped over her words when she first met her. Quinn had thought nothing of it at first because everyone loved Frannie and a lot of people had the same reactions when meeting her so she simply brushed it off as well as the feeling of jealousy at seeing Santana all flushed over her older sister.

Frannie had stayed for a week and during that time Quinn barely even caught a glimpse of Santana. It was like she was avoiding coming into the house at all. She had begun to come around during the last two days of Frannie's stay though and Quinn couldn't help but to notice the little changes in her when Frannie was in the room. She'd stiffen up and her cheeks would look slightly flushed as she did everything in her power not to look at her older sister.

It was like she was crushing on her or something.

She confirmed that thought when she walked into the kitchen to find Santana's eyes glued to Frannie's ass when she was bent over inside the pantry. She was biting at her lower lip with a tilt of her head and gripping her mug of coffee so tight Quinn thought she was going to break it. Frannie was steady talking, probably to Santana who appeared to not have heard a word she said. She was entirely to busy drilling holes into her ass and legs with her eyes while she drooled. Quinn just simply backed out of the room without a word and one thought in mind.

Santana was totally gay.

It explained a lot, like why she wouldn't date Sam in a million years, why she was always throwing sexual teasing at her and why she never talked about her past relationships or sex life. Quinn thought it was weird that she thought she needed to hide it from her. it's not like she would judge her for it or anything because after all she was friends with Kurt and he was into men.

Still she didn't know for sure and couldn't just out right accuse her of being gay if she didn't get more proof. For all she knew Santana could have just been looking at Frannie's cute short shorts and wishing she had a pair. Not like that made it any less gay. So she began to do little test to see Santana's reactions, like bending over in front of her when she had a low cut shirt on or brushing against her when she was trying to get pass, even bringing up a random conversation about Kurt and how she totally supported the gays.

She didn't actually get all the reactions that she wanted. She had caught Santana looking down her shirt when she bent down in front of her a few times but she played it off so well Quinn was starting to think she just made it up. Santana didn't react at all to her brushing up against her when their was plenty of space to get around her and she had only smiled at her when she talked about Kurt and gay rights.

So maybe Santana was gay and maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was even bi-sexual but Quinn really wanted to find out. She didn't know why but for some reason she really wanted to know Santana's sexual orientation and Santana was making it super hard to find out. It was like she knew Quinn was trying to find out so in one moment she did something that made her look extremely gay and than in the next did something that made her seem impossibility straight. Quinn just didn't get it.

"Quinn!" she was shaken awake by Sam's rough hands and she grunted as she pushed him away. Her eyes fluttered open to find that it was still dark out and she frowned as she looked to her older brother.

"What the hell Sam?" she hissed as she looked to her clock to find it was just a little pass midnight. "If this has nothing to do with Charlie than you're so dead for waking me up." She said as she turned to glare at him. She could see his goofy smile shinning through even in the dark.

"Santana's taking me into town and sneaking me into the bar with her. Wanna come?" He asked. Her eyes widened slightly before she quickly shot up right in the bed. He was kidding right?

"Sam you're only eighteen! You can't go to the bar!" she said and he chuckled.

"Yeah that's why she's going to sneak me in. Are you coming or not? It's going to be so much fun." He said and she bit her lip before shaking her head.

"No way. You know if dad finds out she'll probably lose her job and you'll be so grounded." She said with a shake of her head. She watched as he rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Since when did you care about her job anyways? I was hoping you'd say that. It'll give me and Santana some time alone." He chuckled as he stood up from the bed and headed for the door. She frowned slightly at that thought. She didn't want Sam and Santana spending alone time together, out at a bar together of all places.

" _I'll tell you now he only has like a one percent chance of getting in my pants. Probably not even that. Maybe if I'm like shit faced drunk."_

God that thought made her sick.

"Wait I'm coming." She whispered as she jumped up out of her bed and turned on her desk light. She heard him groan. She moved over to her closet and began to look through her choices of outfits quickly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Someone's gotta look out after you idiots and make sure we get home at a decent hour." She said as she pulled out her cutest shirt and than her tightest jeans. Sam sighed loudly from behind her, clearly disappointed that she changed her mind.

"We'll be waiting down in her truck." He said and she nodded her head as he walked out the door closing it behind him. She quickly got herself changed, brushed her teeth and threw on a bit of makeup after doing her hair before rushing down the stairs as quietly as possible. Once she was outside she was met with Santana's running truck and Sam leaning against the door. He opened it for her and she slid into the middle of the seat next to Santana before he jumped in after her, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Wow Jail Bait. You look sexy as hell tonight. Planning on meeting a man twice your age, having sex with him and than getting him arrested for statutory rape?" Santana asked as she drove them down the dusty road that led them back into town. She was wearing a grin on her face as she eyed Quinn's outfit who narrowed her eyes into a glare back at her.

"No. Not like its any of your business if I was Santana." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had no one else in mind when she picked this outfit expect for Santana. For some reason she just really wanted her to notice it and was slightly happy inside when she did. She even gave a little wolf call as she playfully bummed her elbow into Quinn's side. Quinn felt her cheeks flush in the dark car and tried not to smile.

"She's to busy pinning over Puck still anyways." Sam threw in and Quinn felt like her whole world crumbled around her. The butterflies in the pit of her stomach that Santana had caused as soon as she got in the truck disappeared and was released with a sinking sick feeling. She frowned slightly. She used to think of Noah all the time but ever since Santana came he had been on her mind less and less. She was even behind on the letter she was suppose to send him.

"Shut up Sam" She mumbled as she looked away from him.

"You need to get over him." Santana said and Quinn looked up at her. "You're a hot seventeen year old girl and you need to go out and do your thing before settling down anyways." She said with a shake of her head. Quinn bit her lip but kept her mouth shut. Santana was probably right but Noah was her first love. She'd probably never be able to let him go. "So tonight I'm gonna buy you a few drinks and watch you cut lose. How about that?" she asked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Sure Santana." She sighed and Santana only laughed. She felt herself smile at the sound of it before looking over to Sam. He was also smiling at the sound of Santana's laugh and he was watching her with such an intense look in his eyes. It was the same look that she often found Noah aiming towards her. It was like he was so in love with her.

Oh god.

She frowned slightly at the thought. She didn't want Sam to be falling in love with Santana. She felt a tug at her own heart at the thought of it. It wasn't because she thought they wouldn't be good together. She had been fighting it for weeks but she didn't see what the point was anymore. She was falling for Santana too. She was actually growing feelings for her dad's ranch hand that always teased her at any given chance, always found a way to get under her skin, always challenged her in everything and was six years older than her. But she couldn't help it and she couldn't deny the feelings that she was getting for Santana was the exact same feelings she had towards Noah.

"You're going to buy me a drink too right?" Sam asked with a small chuckle and Santana only rolled her eyes.

"Please. You're a man buy your own drinks." She said and Sam only laughed again. "Better yet I think you should buy the first round when we get there." She said as she looked over to Sam with a small smirk and a wiggle of her eyebrows as if he needed anymore convincing. He nodded his head and even in the darkness of the car Quinn could still see the pink tint that came to her brother's pale cheeks.

"Okay…"He said, smiling like a goof and Santana chuckled.

"Good boy."

It turned out Santana's way of sneaking them in was her going in through the front and opening the backdoor for them. They all just slid into a booth right next to the back door and the farthest away from the people. The bar was loud and filled with cigarette smoke. There was laughter and a few people was up and dancing in the little open space in front of the jukebox.

Santana put out her hand in front of Sam and he reached into his pocket to pull out a bit of money before hand it to her. They watched as she walked over to the bar and Quinn bit her lip at the sight of her hips swaying, her tan legs exposed in her little shorts an her hair following down her back. She heard Sam release a sigh and looked to him, noticing how he watched as Santana walked away as well, probably checking her out just as hard as she was.

"Isn't she amazing Quinn?" He asked as he kept his eyes on Santana who was being carded at the bar. "She's like the perfect girl for me. A good old fashion farm girl and just a bit feisty." He said with a shake of his head. His whole expression was of the dreamy kind and she felt the need to find the bathroom and throw up. "I mean she's so funny and really knows how to have a good time. She's so down to earth too and is so into the same things I am." He said before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Have you…asked her out yet?" Quinn asked as she picked at the old wood of the table in front of them. He released a small chuckle as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. He finally pulled his eyes away from Santana as the bartender handed her three beers. She really didn't want to know the answer to this question but she kind of did. It was like she had to know even if it was going to hurt her or not in the end.

"Kind of…like I just asked her if she wanted to go out tonight. She said sure…." He said and she frowned slightly as her eyebrows pull together and she looked up at her older brother. "And she said we should invite you too. I guess next time I'll have to make it more clear that I actually want to go out on a date with her and not just hang out." He said with a weak chuckle and she nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said with a weak smile.

"This was a hell of a lot easier than I thought it was going to be." Santana said as she slid into the booth across from them. She popped the caps off all three beers before sliding the two across the table. "Thanks for the beer blondie." She said with a wink towards Sam who could only smile back at her before he picked up his beer.

"Cheers to a night out!" he said and Santana tapped her beer to his before looking over to Quinn. She offered a small smile before bring her beer up to tap lightly against their own. They pulled them away together and brought them to their lips at the same time. Quinn kept her eyes on Santana as she tried to down half of her beer in one gulp. She never really drank before, once with Noah but that was it but in this moment she felt like she was going to need it.

Santana's eyes met hers over the end of her own beer bottle and she swallowed down her beer just as fast as her. They never looked away from each other even when Sam had pulled his beer away with a gasp as if it was the best thing he ever tasted. Quinn could tell that Santana was turning this into another one of their little competition and like always she didn't want to lose to her so she tried to drink faster.

"Wow. You guys can really drink." Sam said with a chuckle as he looked between the two girls watching as they tilted their heads back farther and farther while swallowing as much as they could. Unfortunately for Quinn it got to the point where she could barely breathe so she ended up choking. She pulled her beer way from her lips as she coughed into the back of her hand. Her beer was just a little bit under half full.

She looked up and watched as Santana finished her beer within a few minutes. She wiped the corner of her mouth with a smirk, her eyes on Quinn. Sam clapped his hands with a big grin on his face. "Not bad Quinnie. Maybe in a few years you'll actually be able to finish a bottle before me." Santana smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes because of course Santana had to stroke her own ego but the new nickname made her heart flutter. She liked that a lot more then Jail Bait.

"Yeah whatever. You know I gave you a damn good run for your money." Quinn mumbled as she twisted her bottle in her hand. She watched as Santana smirked at her, her eyes burning holes into Quinn's and she felt a shiver at the intense staring contest they was having.

"Not even close sweetheart but you can keep telling yourself that."

"I will and you can keep pretending that you won by a landslide when really you won by less then a hair off your ass." She shot back with a smirk and watched as Santana's face lit up. She had no idea why because they were bickering again. They were always bickering yet Santana was always smiling when it happened like she enjoyed it or something. She probably did.

"You know since I'm such a good sport about it. I'll buy you, the loser, a drink. How about that?" she asked as she slid out of the booth again. Quinn just rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. Santana just chuckled before walking away. Sam release a groan before he slammed his head down on the table and Quinn looked over at him.

"It's like I'm not even here." He said and she brought her beer back to her lips. She wanted this one finished before Santana came back to the table with her second. Sam raised his head to look over at her. "Can't you like help me out here or something?" he asked. She frowned as she looked over at him.

"And what do you want me to do?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know. Have girl talk with her or something. See if she likes me or not. I don't know." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. She watched as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on the jukebox. "I know. I'll go over there and play a song on the jukebox. You just talk to her about good things about me and when she's all smitten and stuff send her to dance with me." He said with a quick nod of his head.

"That's not going to work." She snorted with a shake of her head.

"Yes it will! You gotta try for me Quinn! Please! I'll never ask you for anything again!" He said as he clapped his together in a prayer. She released a heavy sigh. She really didn't want to do this. Like really, really didn't want too. The last thing she wanted to do was play a hand in Santana and Sam getting together but Sam looked desperate and she really couldn't say no to him. She released a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Fine but stop getting your hopes up on her Sam. She really just might not be into you." She said with a shake off her head. He nodded his head quickly. She knew he hadn't heard a thing she said. He was just happy that she was finally going to help him with Santana. She looked up when Santana slid back into her seat. She pushed the beer towards Quinn who took it with a small smile.

"So I'm gonna go pick a song over there." Sam said as he stood up, clearly trying to play it cool as he once again ran his fingers through his hair. Quinn finished her first beer as Santana just nodded before he walked away. Santana chuckled before she turned her attention on to Quinn. She tapped her fingers down the side of her beer as she leaned on her elbows on the table. Quinn kept her beer to her mouth, the lips of the cool bottle brushing against her bottom lip as she stared back at Santana. She could tell Santana was thinking about something and her own thoughts were running wild in her head so they was just content with staring at each other for a few moments in silence.

Santana chuckled after a beat though and leaned back in her seat. "You're a fucking tease you know that?" she asked as she brought her beer back to her lips. Quinn raised an eye brow at the question before she realized how…provocative it must have looked with her basically making out with her beer but not drinking it. She slammed the bottle down into the table and frowned as her cheeks flushed. She cleared her throat not wanting Santana to think she had the upper hand on her again.

"Am I turning you on Santana?" She really has no idea why she thought asking that question was going to give her the upper hand. She figured Santana could at least stutter in a reply or not answer at all but Santana answered without missing a beat.

"A little bit. Yeah."

Quinn's eyes narrowed as they snapped up to Santana. And there it was again. She took the time to study Santana this time because did she really mean that or was she just joking? Santana just sipped from her beer as she watched Quinn watching her. Quinn took a large gulp of her beer because there was probably not going to be a better chance then this and she was just going to have to come out and ask her.

"Are you gay?"

There it was. Finally out there. She had finally asked the question that had been bothering her for over a week now. Santana's only reaction was to pause in her drinking with the beer half way to her lips. She eyed Quinn and Quinn could tell she was wondering if she should tell her the truth or not and she was really hoping whatever came out of Santana's mouth was the truth.

Santana sat her beer back down. "Yes. Yes I am." She said with a nod. Quinn felt herself release a sigh as she relaxed back in her seat. Santana chuckled. "You seem relieved about it." she said. Quinn shook her head.

"It's not that. I mean that's awesome that you're into women and everything but it's just been a question on the tip of my tongue all week. It just feels good to have at least one question answered about you." She said as she brought her drink back to her lips. Santana only released another small chuckle as she nodded her head.

"So you have questions about me?" she asked.

"And you don't about me?" Quinn shot back quickly. Santana smirked back at her.

"Touché." She shrugged. Quinn nodded her head and they stared at each other for a few moments before Quinn looked over Santana's shoulder and to Sam. He still stood by the jukebox with his hands in his pockets and looking over at their table anxiously. She had forgotten all about him. She didn't know if she should feel bad that Sam really has no chance in hell with Santana or if she should be screaming with joy because it meant she did have a chance with her.

"I forgot all about Sam." She sighed as she looked back to Santana who raised an eyebrow back at her before glancing over her shoulder at the other boy. He quickly looked away when he noticed she was looking. "He wanted me to get inside of your head and see how you felt about him and then wanted me to get you to go over and dance with him." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders and Santana laughed as she nodded her head.

"Well now you know how I feel. I guess we should go over and dance with him now" she said and before taking a big sip from her beer before scooting out of her booth. Quinn immediately began to shake her head.

"No way. You go right ahead. I'll sit right here and watch." She said and Santana just laughed before she reached over and took Quinn's wrist. She pulled her out of her seat and with a roll of her eyes and Quinn allowed herself to be pulled out of her seat. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the rush of giddiness that filled her when Santana slid her hand down her wrist and into Quinn's hand. She gave it a squeeze as she pushed through a small group standing by the bar and over to Sam who grinned at the sight of Santana.

"So what song you want to dance to Sammy boy?" She asked as she looked over the jukebox. Sam stepped in close next to her and looked over her shoulder, pointing out a song that he thought was a good one. Quinn just bit at her lip from the other side of him while looking around the bar. She felt her hand become sweaty in Santana's and she was really hoping the other girl wouldn't notice. The song changed once Santana finally picked one and she turned towards Quinn. "Why's your hand so clammy Jail Bait? Worried the cops are going to take me away if we dance to close?" she asked as she spun Quinn around before pulling her back against her as she began to move her hips with the song.

"I wish they would." She scuffed as she looked back at her. She watched as Santana pulled Sam in close behind her but she could tell her brother wasn't happy with the way his dance with Santana was going. Quinn wanted to feel bad for him but she really couldn't when Santana kept running her hands up her thighs and over her hips as she brushed up against her back. There was no grinding involved or anything to serious but she knew she probably wasn't the only one to notice how Santana danced way closer to her then she did with Sam.

Sam lightened up eventually though and it wasn't before long that the three of them had taken over the whole small dance floor. They laughed with each other while spinning each other around and doing the goofiest dance moves Quinn had ever seen. They didn't care who was watching at the time. She'll probably care in the morning. They just had fun and Quinn couldn't remember the last time she laughed harder. The look of Santana smiling and laughing on that dance floor will forever be in graved in her head. She even had to admit that it was one of the best times she had with Sam in a long time too. They never hung out like they use too but tonight it was like they were kids again.

They had sat down for at least one more drink before Santana took them back home. She parked her truck were it had been and the three of them tried to quietly make their way through the dark house and to their rooms. Sam's room was first at the top of the stairs and he smiled as he whispered a soft goodnight to Santana before disappearing into his room.

"I think he had a good time." Santana whispered as she followed Quinn farther down the hall. Quinn only nodded her head as she stopped in front of her door and turned around to face her. "I mean. I'm sure when I have to break the news that we'll still be good friends after." She dropped her voice even lower as if she was afraid Sam would hear her down the hall.

Quinn only nodded her head as she crossed her arms. "Yeah. He'll get over it and find somebody new." She said with a nod and Santana nodded her head as she slipped her hands into her pockets. There was a beat of silence as they stared at each other. Neither one of them moved for what felt like forever and Quinn suddenly felt the urge to lean forward and kiss her. By the look on her face she could tell that Santana was thinking the same thing.

She could tell she was thinking the same thing by the way Santana kept looking down at her lips before licking her own. She was shifting on her feet slightly as if she wanted to take a step forward. Quinn found herself fighting the same urge. Her own eyes falling to Santana's plumped ones but still neither of them moved. It was like they was frozen in time.

Santana suddenly cleared her throat in the growing silence. "Well goodnight Jail Bait." She whispered before quickly making her way down the hall. Quinn watch Santana quickly disappear behind the white door of the guest room and it clicked shut softly behind her. She took in a deep breath before turning into her own room and closing the door behind her.

What the hell was that?

It had to have been the alcohol. She was pretty sure it was making her think that Santana wanted to kiss her. Just because she was gay didn't mean she was into Quinn. After all its clear as day now that when Santana has a crush on someone she acts the way she acted around Frannie and Santana never acted like that around her.

She groaned as she buried her face in her hands. She quickly took her shoes off and threw herself down onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

"Never drinking again."


End file.
